Talk:Heretic God Legacy/@comment-29948273-20171014044502
Okay so reading all the comments up till this point let me propose my theory. I believe that there are more than six seeds; I think there are seven seeds fire, water, lighting, earth, wind, darkness, and light(?). The main reason why I think there are seven I'll explain later (it'll make more sense.). But for now I think the evil god ISN'T DEAD. The reason why I say he isn't dead is because I have a feeling that the little girl in the bottom of the Cloud's End Cliff is the Evil God. First of all I know we all think the Evil God is a male because the book keeps describing the Evil God as a male. We don't really know if the Evil god is a male or a female since even the Golden Crow spirit knows so little about him or her, so for all we know the Evil God could be female or even genderless or they could be whatever gender they want (they are gods after all). So back to the reason of why I think the girl that looks like Hong'er is the Evil God. First of all the color of her eyes, when Yun Che saw her eyes they were four colors "The top half of her right eye was pale yellow in color while the bottom half gradually turned a faint green. As for her left eye, the top half was a pale blue color while the bottom half gradually became deep purple. A pair of eyes, giving off the glows of four different colors. (Quote from ch.884)" Her eye color represent something in my theory, if you recall how many Evil God seeds Yun Che is missing when the darkness seed wasn't introduced yet is two, earth and wind. Yellow and green in the girl's eyes represent those two elements; so the purple and blue represent the darkness and light so in total there are SEVEN possible seeds. The second reason why I think the Evil God is the little girl (or highly related to her) is because her hair emits the same silver light as the world defying heaven scripture. As you recall when it was revealed it emmited a silver light. (Can't find chapter.) The third and the main reason why I think that the Evil God is still alive is because of the existence of the sky poison pearl on Blue Pole Star. If the Evil God had the sky poison pearl he could get rid of the poison of the evil infant's wheel of myrid trbulations (remember the Evil God is IMMUNE to darkness so only the poison could kill him or her). This really isn't a reason but the Evil God never said where his or her resting place was, or what resting meant. It could be the Evil God recovering like that girl that looks like Hong'er that I think is the main suspect. Thats my theory on the Evil God feel free to add to or deny my theory with a response.